nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Thofire Silvertouch
Thofire Silvertouch was a male Halfling Rogue at the age of 39, with a height of 125 centimetres. He originates from the village of Greenhills, in the region of Nevrastir. His deities are the Raven Queen, The Watcher, and Sehanine. The motto of the Silvertouch family is Niente è vero, tutto è permesso, ''which roughly translates into Common tongue as ''Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The Silvertouch family is a well-respected family in the village of Greenhills, as Quofalcon Silvertouch once freed the village from a Goblin regime. Thofire was killed in battle while trying to liberate Harkenwold from the Iron Circle. Backstory My name is Thofire Silvertouch. I was born in the Halfling village of Greenhills, in the region of Nevrastir. I had a rather non-descript childhood, where my Rogue father, Thoroar, taught me the arts of thievery and courtship and my brother Frulamin taught me how to bluff and act streetwise. My mother, Brethana, tried to expand my linguistics, but only succeeded in teaching me Giant, since it is a very simple language. My brother was killed by a sickness, and my father by three muggers just ten minutes after my brother's demise. When I was 21, I fell in love with a Halfling woman calledXyrora Silvertouch (nee Hollysharp)Xyrora Hollysharp . We married that following month. We spent one happy year together. One day, however, Xyrora was cut down by bandits, lurking in the forest. We lost all our money, and Xyrora died soon after. I wanted justice even more after I learned that Xyrora was pregnant. I appealed to the governing body of my village, but they turned me away, again and again. Eventually, I found out why; the bandits were working for the Corleon Family , a notorius Halfling criminal family. The Corleons were paying the Town Mayor to keep quiet.The next night, I sneaked into the bandit's camp and slit all of their throats. I ran off into the night. Xyrora's death had changed me from good to evil. I hunted down the Corleon Family, but decided to take my vengeance in a more stylish way than just killing them. I learned that Vito Corleon had a beautiful daughter named Constanza, and decided to take my revenge through her. Going under the name Antonio Du Bec, I courted her. Despite her many admirers, my courtship took only two months, due to the fact that I was very charming and have a beard (which is unusual for us Halfling men, and so attractive to Halfling women). You might think this a bit harsh on Constanza; making the sweet, mild-mannered girl fall in love with me, then cruelly running away, leaving her brokenhearted. I regret it now, but back then I was furious with Xyrora's death, and felt that it was for the greater good. Three nights after the wedding between Constanza and 'Antonio', I crept out of bed and stole all of the Corleon's gold. Unfortunately, I had left something behind - twins, a boy named Paolino and a girl named Luciana. Constanza loved him, but Vito Corleon was disgusted by the children of a "common and garden thief", as he apparently called me. Vito commited suicide a year after the birth of my children. To keep me safe from pickpockets and bandits, I sent the stolen funds to my dear mother back in Greenhills, with a note asking her to protect the money until I came back. I also sent Constanza, Paolino and Luciana to my mother's house. I revealed my true identity to Constanza, and though she divorced me, she accepted that what was done had to be done. Constanza and I remain good friends. The Corleon family was ruined, and they stopped their criminal activities. But that was not enough for me. Over the next two years, I married into, then stole from, all of the great Halfling Families. The Halfling community had never been more peaceful, and stupidly this went to my head. I started seeing myself as a hero, protecting the poor. And so I decided to take on my first Human Family - the Darkeyes . Kevamros Darkeyes led the Family, a man who had been mutilated by a devastating fire. He had two children - Aratranna, a girl, and Noraver, a boy and also a lycanthrope. Aratranna was both beautiful and intelligent, and was also attracted to Halflings, which made my mission much easier. But unlike the Halfling Families, the Darkeyes were very, very sadistic. Kevamros needed to see an execution before he was ready for the day, and Noraver killed his twin brother over how much attention was given to him. Even Aratranna was a psycopath; on our wedding procession, an onlooker did not bow quickly enough. Aratranna snatched my shortbow and shot the poor bastard in the head. Instead of waiting for two or three days, as I normally did, to lower any suspicions, I was so disturbed by the Darkeyes that I decided to scarper on our wedding night. But Aratranna saw me. Kevamros, Aratranna, and four of the guards stopped me as I was looting their safe. I killed them all and ran away. Noraver was furious at the death of his family, and sent six assassins after me. I had thought that humans were stupid, so had not bothered to change my name. Suddenly, Thofire Silvertouch was a wanted name. So far, only three assassins has ever caught up with me; the first one was David Jones. I was resting one day in an inn, when the gnome walked in. He could not take me on in a fair fight, so cried out "A hundred gold for the man that kills that Halfling!" Everybody in the inn, save a solitary, hooded man in the corner, attacked me. I began killing my attackers, when suddenly I heard a crack behind me. An arc of lightning had hit and killed two barflies, who had been sneaking up on me while I was distracted. The bolt had come from the hooded man. I finished off the rest of the attackers, including David Jones, then the hooded man approached me. I was about to stab him in the gut, before realising that the stranger didn't want to fight. I noticed that he was an Eladrin, and (on account of my fighting skills) he gave me the opportunity to join him on his ship, The Windstrider. I accepted, and asked his name. He was called Eraamion Firaal . We spent fifteen years on The Windstrider, killing Noraver and the pirate that had killed Eraamion's parents. During this time, I went under the name Captain Yawnek, but Adewale, the second assassin to catch up with me, tracked me down. We managed to escape, but Adewale still lives. Adewale and the other three remaining assassins still remain at large, and I don't know whether they have heard of Noraver's death. The camaraderie on the ship, and the friendship between Eraamion and myself, changed me from evil. I still had no faith in authority figures, so preferred to have no moral alignment at all.However, at the end of our voyages, we realised that we were killing people simply for the fun of it. We left the ship, and wandered off. Eraamion was seriously damaged by the innocent lives that we had taken, and he developed post-traumatic stress disorder. I managed to nurse him back to health and we continued our travels. We met the merchant Traveus, who offered us money to accompany him to Fallcrest. I thought it would be good for Eraamion's health, and accepted. During my time away from the party, 47 found me in my home. However, I managed to kill him, though not before learning that he was being employed to kill me by a new employer. I have no idea whether this applies to Adewale, Daud Attano, Nyyssa Ratko or Hush, but I have my suspicions that they too have been employed by this shadowy nemesis. Character Info Sheet Basic Information Thofire Silvertouch: #Age: 39. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Halfling. #Gender: Male. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: "Sir Psycho Sexy", "The Destroyer of the Darkeyes", "Shadeslayer", "Gnomeslayer", "The Pillager of Draisia", "The Executioner of Traveus". #Pseudonyms: "Captain Yawnek", "Antonio Du Bec", "Lord Peter Wimsey", "Hugo Drake", "Lucas Brasi". #Affiliations: The party. #Prior Affiliations: Halfling Criminal Families, the Darkeyes, the Windstrider, Traveus' party. #Occupation: Former pirate captain, currently adventurer and rogue. Appearance #Appeared Age: 39. #Height: 125 cm. #Weight: 33 kg. #Build: Wiry. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Blue. #Hair Style: Shoulder length hair. #Facial hair: Boxed beard. #Hair Color: Black. #Fashion: Wears pitch-black and ornate armour, with a hood, a cape and fingerless gloves. #Abnormalities: Has facial hair, which is unusual for a Halfling, and has a scar on his left foot after a skeleton stabbed him there. #Tattoos: Small raven on upper right arm to show worship for the Raven Queen, Watcher tattoo on left hand, moon tattoo on back to show worship for Sehanine. Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned. #Personality description: Charming and friendly, though can be ruthless. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: thieves tools, shortbow, short sword (previously belonging to Quofalcon & Thoroar Silvertouch), adventurer's kit, gloaming leather armour, 115 arrows, flask (filled with water), 100 torches, grappling hook, claw of White Dragon, two crystallised eyes of Black Dragon, rapier. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Eraamion Firaal, Ripkard Roberts, Orklan Boarhide, Viclamin Glabrezulord, Wilril Serpenthelm, Lotgeir Voarmice, Thomas Mathieu Doblet, Lucius Fox. #Family: Quofalcon Silvertouch (great grandfather) deceased, Alinda Silvertouch (great grandmother) deceased, Xankul Silvertouch (grandfather) deceased, ? (grandmother) deceased, Thoroar Silvertouch (father) deceased, Brethana Silvertouch (mother), Frulamin Silvertouch (brother) deceased, Xyrora Silvertouch (wife) deceased, Constanza Du Bec (ex-wife & lover), Paolino Du Bec (son), Luciana Du Bec (daughter), Vito Corleon (ex-father in law) deceased, Elena Pericuzio (ex-wife), Vincenza Viola (ex-wife), Paola Puzo (ex-wife), Aratranna Darkeyes (ex-wife) deceased, Kevamros Darkeyes (ex-father in law) deceased, Noraver Darkeyes (ex-brother in law) deceased. #Enemies: Jay-Ward Mutin, Daud Attano, Nyyssa Ratko, Hush, Adewale, the Darkeyes Family, the Corleon Family, the Pericuzio Family, the Viola Family, the Puzo Family, Traveus, Malareth. #Likes: money, light blades, ships, alcohol, pipe-weed. #Dislikes: spiders, hubris, goblins, homophobes, racists, sexists, criminal families, bullywugs. Achievements *Executed Traveus, after his Demon Lord form had been defeated. *Destroyed the Darkeyes. *Destroyed various Halfling Criminal Families. *Helped destroy the city of Draisia. *Killed the assassin David Jones. *Killed the assassin 47. *Became a Guardian of The Watcher. *Thought up the idea of "Lord Peter Wimsey's Flying Circus" and its following operation, "Operation Flying Circus". Trivia *Orklan Boarhide and Thofire are acquaintances, having both dealt with guards at a road block by mis-selling them some worthless items. *Thofire is trained in bluff, thievery, acrobatics, stealth, perception, streetwise & intimidation. *Greenhills has an under-performing school, so Thofire was home tutored. Luckily, he now has an I.Q of 100 - a very respectable intelligence level. *Thofire is still in touch with most of the crew of The Windstrider, though Eraamion has cut all communication with his former crew, due to unpleasant memories. *During the time that Thofire was on the run from the six assassins, he was employed in a number of different jobs for a few days to gain some extra gold. These include an acrobat in a circus, a blacksmith, a fisherman and a bodyguard. *Due to the various Goblin bandits around Greenhills and the regime of Khasek Mutin, Thofire hates all Goblins. The many specimens he has seen have not proven him wrong. *Thofire has mild arachnophobia, after his father terrified him by telling stories about giant spiders. *Thofire had a rat which was befriended by Meredith. However, the ranger gave the rat to Thofire. He called the rat Bubonic, after a plague caused by rats that swept Nerath hundreds of years ago. However, the rat was killed in battle. His ashes were scattered in a dragon's skeleton. Bubonic was not trained to do anything, but Thofire considered teaching him how to attack, steal, intimidate and distract. *Thofire came up with the plan of Lord Peter Wimsey's Flying Circus, a surprising fact, as usually Eraamion is the person in the party who comes up with plans to aid them in their adventures. *Thofire was chosen by Eraamion to be the second-in-command of the Harken Eagles, after the eladrin was elected to be the party leader. *Thofire was killed by Nazin Redthorn in the party's second encounter with him. Jedcit also died in the battle. *Thofire has a ledger, after Eraamion continually pressurised him to write his adventures down. Category:Character Backstories Category:Thofire Category:Deceased Characters